Cry Out
by okubyo kitsune
Summary: rxs yaoi, lemon in later chapter. sexual abuse: noun: a statutory offense that provides that it is a crime to knowingly cause another person to engage in an unwanted sexual act by force or threat


For those whose story have remained untold and whom justice will never prevail…

A loud thud resounded around the room. Soon, another one followed, and more. One after the other, a muffled thump was heard, no other sounds. Then everything went quiet for a few seconds, before a different noise was heard; the sound of a headboard hitting the wall. Loud grunts and harsh pants were heard soon after, and the one not making the noises stared at the cracked ceiling with dull sapphire eyes as he was thrust into again, and again, and again…

It was the same as it had always been, as far as he could remember. _He _would come home, usually drunk, but sometimes sober, mad as hell, and looking for something to destroy. Seeing as how the boy was the only thing _He _could vent his frustrations on, he was the one who took the blows. But he never uttered one word, always taking what he got silently. The man above him finally moaned his release and filled his insides with hot seed, burning the tears _He_ had just made.

This time was no different; _He_ seemed to have found a new 'friend' that _He_ could set on the boy, and once _He_ had pulled out of the still un-responsive body, _He_ turned to find a gun pointed at his face. His eyes widened briefly before He put his hands in the air.

"Step away from him, Makuni. Zip yourself up and get against the wall over there," _He_ did as he was told, putting his now flaccid member back into his pants and zipping them up. _He_ smoothed down his shirt and stepped up to the red splattered, white wall, and placed his hands above his head on it. The other man moved over to him swiftly, putting the gun back into its holster and taking out a pair of handcuffs. "Makuni Hikari, you are being placed under arrest for crimes of child abuse, and sexually harming a minor. You have the right to remain silent, if you give up this right, anything you say can, and will, be used against you in the court of law. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you…" The man's words droned on as the beaten and battered child on the bed passed into unconsciousness…

Everything was a brilliant white. Everywhere his sapphire eyes looked, there was white. The walls, the floor, even the hospital gown he was wearing was white. His whole body ached, and when he looked down, he could see IV's hooked into his arm, one full of blood, the other, presumably, filled with sedatives and painkillers. He looked up at the ceiling, and saw that, unlike his own, this one was perfect. No cracks, or dents, or splatters of red anywhere. He'd never seen a ceiling this clean before. With that thought, his eyes shut, and he fell back into the welcoming realm of sleep.

The lull of murmuring voices woke him up a second time, but he didn't open his eyes. He stayed still and quiet, and made himself breathe as if he was still asleep. He had done this so many times to try to fool Him, but it never worked, and now it was a habit.

"He's got several lacerations to the chest and back area, and there are stitches in both arms, and his right leg. In the x-rays, we determined that all his ribs had been broken at one point and that the femur and tibia of the left leg had been broken, and had a botched recovery. The right forearm will be a cause of much pain, seeing as how the knife went through the skin and muscle out the other side. Luckily, his lung was only nicked, but we managed to sew it up before any other damage could be inflicted, and we also went in and sewed up the…rectal area from the damage…Seeing as how he's been in a coma for two days, we have no idea if he's going to make it…to be honest sir, I'm surprised that this kid's still alive…"

The boy sighed softly and let his eyes flutter open to look at the two talking about him. He recognized the man from the room, and standing across from him had to be a doctor, he had read once that they wore white coats and had stethoscopes with them. Therefore, the other man had to be a police man, otherwise, why would he have had a gun and handcuffs, and why would he have recited the Miranda Warning to Him, if he wasn't? The two men heard his sigh, and the doctor rushed over to him.

"Hello there! It's good to see that you're awake now. I'm sorry I missed you the first time you came to. My name is Dr. Izumi, and this is Detective Akira. Now, we don't seem to have any records for you, and your father is unwilling to tell us who you are. Would you please tell us your name and birthday?" The boy was looking at the detective who had a pad of paper out, and was writing something in it. Turning to the doctor, he left his face blank as he answered the man.

"Sora. My name is Sora. I don't have a birthday," he answered quietly. The doctor frowned, and out of the corner of his eye, Sora could see the detective writing again. A knock at the door interrupted the tense silence that had followed Sora's statement, and Akira raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Here already?" he mumbled to himself as he unlocked and pulled open the door. Standing there was a man, about 23 years old, with dark brown hair that went down to his shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes that seemed to hold a great wisdom. He wore black leather pants, a white tee-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, and fingerless black leather gloves. His black leather boots made a loud thud as they hit the floor, and Sora was proud that he didn't flinch at the sound. The brunet looked over at him briefly before turning to address the detective. The detective looked over at the doctor and said, "This is Squall Leonheart, but he goes by Leon. He was a detective for our precinct for about a year before he quit, and set up a home for abused children. The city has decided that he will take Sora in until he is of legal age to live on his own."

Sora sat impassively as his own future was decided without him. Absently, he lifted up his left hand to brush away cinnamon colored bangs from his eyes. The doctor frowned again, and took another step towards him.

"Oh, you shouldn't lift up that arm, it's still healing, and the stitches still need time to heal. It should be extremely painful for you to have moved it at all, right?" Sora looked at him before shrugging; he had dealt with worse pain than the burning ache that was his arm. Leon looked Sora in the eye, and was displeased to find that they were dull and lifeless. The boy had obviously been abused, and the brunet knew it would take a long time, if it was even possible at all, to try to fix some of the damage.

"Give him some clothes, and let's get going. I don't have all day you know…" he said in a low, cool voice. Dr. Izumi glared at him, before opening a door from the cabinet in the corner, and taking out a shirt, pair of shorts, boxers, and a pair of socks that the police had given them from Sora's wardrobe. He gave the two men a look and walked over to Sora's side again and set the clothing on a chair next to the bed.

"Now Sora, I'm going to help you get into your-"

"No. I can do it myself," he said, using his arms to push himself into a sitting position on the bed. The doctor looked taken aback, and glared down at Sora too. "Please leave so I can change," the boy said calmly. Utterly amazed that he could even move on his own, Izumi ushered the other men into the hallway to wait for Sora to get dressed and come out.

Not more than five minutes passed before Sora slowly stepped out of the room. The doctor tisked angrily before walking away (saying something about needing to attend to some patients) leaving Akira and Leon to deal with Sora. Akira turned to Sora and gave him a small, sad smile.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from hurting you…we needed solid evidence of what Makuni was doing to you…" Sora nodded and looked away to the waiting room, where several people were waiting to be seen to. "I know this might be a bit fast, but I need to tell you now that you will have to testify against him in court. Do you think you can do that?" Sora blankly nodded again, to Leon's great distaste, still not looking at the detective. "You heard me say that you will be staying with Leon and his other charge until you turn of legal age, correct?" Another nod. "Since the hospital has no record of your birth, your father refuses to tell us, and you yourself don't know, we'll just have to play it by ear. Leon's going to take you home now, okay?" Leon held out a hand for the boy, and although he seemed calm and uninterested on the outside, the hand that was placed in his larger one was shaking badly.

The ride to Leon's house was quiet in all respect. Sora didn't say a word, didn't move a muscle, and _never_ looked Leon straight in the eye. He just sat there in his seat, staring at his hands as the older male drove on. The silence was tense, and Leon could feel it pressing in on him. Thankfully, they pulled into the drive of Leon's house just then. It was nice, quite big for someone who lived alone, had at least 5 bedrooms, and a backyard that was probably an acre or so big. The only neighbors were 3 miles down the road, so it was secluded. For someone who had only lived in a small 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom flat all his life, Sora felt strangely afraid of such a big place. They both stepped out of the car and Leon took Sora's hand in his own again, leading him up the sidewalk to the front door. Walking in, he looked around and called out.

"We're here. Cloud, Riku, you in there?" he said in a voice that, while low and not loud, seemed to resound the rooms around them. A blonde head poked out of a room about 20 feet away, and surprised light blue eyes met Leon's.

"I didn't think you were going to be home for another few hours squall…" the man said. Leon shrugged and walked towards the blonde, Sora following behind silently.

"He woke up early, and was deemed able to leave before we thought he would be," he explained as he drew up to the room that the blonde was in. Looking in, the brunet was pleased to see that it had been set up exactly as he had asked, and that everything was in place.

"Well that's good to know," the blonde said. Turning to look at Sora, he smiled kindly. "Hello there, my name is Cloud Strife, and I'm the psychologist that lives and works here with Leon. What's your name?" he held out his hand for Sora to shake, but immediately retracted it when he saw the small boy flinch from the sudden movement.

"'M Sora…" he said softly

"Oh…umm…it's nice to meet you meet you Sora…" he said, running a hand through his hair. "Well…umm…this is your room for while you're staying here…would you like to come in and see it?" Sora looked up at Leon from the corner of his eye, and saw the older man nod and placed a hand in the small of his back, pushing him slightly into the room. The smaller boy walked hesitantly into the room, looking around it with unseeing eyes.

The walls were a light shade of blue, closer to Cloud's eyes than his own. There was an oak dresser on the wall closest to the door, which matched the oak platform bed that sat in the corner next to a window. The sheets and pillowcases on the bed were the same color blue as the walls, and the carpet was a crème color. Sitting down on the bed, Sora surveyed his other new caretaker.

Cloud had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes that reminded him of the sky he used to watch when He was away. He, like Leon, had on black leather pants and leather boots, but instead of a white muscle shirt, he had on a deep maroon sweater that seemed to bring out the tan color of his skin. Unlike Leon, Cloud looked like he was a marginally happy person, and he had a small smile on his face when Sora looked at it. The cinnamon haired boy looked away quickly, finding that the carpet was just oh-so-interesting at the moment. Finding the tense silence annoying, Leon stepped into the room to lean on the wall, and looked up at Cloud.

"Where's Riku?"

"Oh, I sent him out a while ago to go and get some things that we didn't have for Sora," Leon nodded and closed his eyes, crossing his arms across his chest. "He should be home any minute now." As if he had been called, a sharp voice called out through the house.

"Hey! I'm back! Where are you?" the voice asked, coming closer to Sora's room. "Leon's car is here, so I'm guessing the kid is too, right?" A silver haired boy stepped into the room, two full grocery bags in his arms. Sora let his head rise up so he could look at the new addition of his surrogate family.

Riku was a good three or so inches taller than Sora, with silver hair that went down to his shoulders in layers; framing his pale face. His eyes were an emerald color, and they seamed to hold a knowledge that was beyond his years. It seemed a trend in this household, as Riku was also wearing black leather pants and boots, but he had a fishnet shirt on, unlike the two adults. His body was obviously muscular, and he was thin, but lithe. His piercing gaze swept over the room, and landed on Sora.


End file.
